


Pitch Black

by TeaGirl42



Series: Nowhere To Run [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Maybe not one for claustrophobics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaGirl42/pseuds/TeaGirl42
Summary: Mulder wakes in unfamiliar surroundings...





	1. Eyes Wide

Mulder opened his eyes and felt a spin of disorientation.

_Were his eyes even open?_

Half wake, half sleeping his eye shuttered closed and then opened again to be faced with the same inky darkness that he believed could  _only_  be a dream or a trick of the light.

The majority of seeing people rarely experience the purity of complete darkness. Their lives are lit, through gadgets, street lambs…the TV he often left on at night to help block out the noises in his head and the constant replays of his persistent memory.

...His gift and  _curse._

Mulder's nightmares were always well lit.

Closing his eyes again he took a deep breath and tried to re-evaluate.

Something was not right…he shifted slightly and felt the cold solid floor under his supine body and winced.

_Not right._

Suddenly he realised that his eyes had instinctively closed in the darkness and he opened them.

He felt woozy.

Leaning slightly towards his right Mulder kicked his foot back. Two thoughts occurred to him…hard wall… _sneakers…_

Thinking back to the night before Mulder's stomach turned over as his fuzzy mind tried to remember arriving home from his run. He was almost sure he left…

His eyes blinked in the darkness, he  _definitely_  went out for that run.

The air smelled musty, like wet wood and soil.

He tried to clear his head and distinguish the smells around him, something else…warm… _familiar..._ but with a hint of exhilaration.

As he tried to turn fully onto his right side Mulder felt a pain in his arm that caused him to groan and roll back, the roar of his own voice startled him and his gradually waking consciousness suddenly latched onto a quiet noise that he had failed to register over the sound of his own breathing and the cacophony in his head.

A  _second_  breath.

Mulder froze, his own panting suspended briefly and every muscle in his body clamped tightly with fear.

**_Wherever he was, he was not alone._ **


	2. Brave

**_He was not alone…_ **

One of Mulder's childhood friends had a Halloween party every year and the neighbourhood kids would play a game her parents had set up. They would win candy and prizes for being brave enough to put their hand inside an enclosed box…

 _Box_ , he thought abstractly and then started to slowly creep his hand out to his right.

…Mulder had always won the most candy. The others thought it was because he was the bravest, but even then he knew the truth – he wasn't the bravest, it was just that his desire to find out what was in that box always trumped his fears. But then what was it Scully told him once? Being brave is not the absence of fear, but feeling that fear and then doing it anyway.

He had chuckled and told her that while  _she_  was brave, he was merely stubborn. She'd smiled, he knew she didn't agree.

Mulder's hand slowly crept towards the person lying next to him; he winced at the pain in his arm but continued dauntlessly. His fingers met the material of their clothing, and then a body… _a leg_ …sliding his hand up the figure breathlessly his mouth dried in the silence of the dark unknown space.

But then suddenly he heard a noise - the last sound he ever expected, but one he recognised immediately.

_"Muhhh…"_

His breath caught sharply and ignoring the pain in his side he rolled quickly towards the body and reached his hand up towards her face,  _"Scully?!"_


	3. Awakening

Scully heard his voice first, like it was at the end of a tunnel,  _"Scully!"_

_Was she dreaming?_

Her body felt tight and sore, a vaguely familiar combination of a night sleeping on a hardwood floor and the muscle aches she sometimes got after overdoing it on a run.

_Were her eyes open?_

She blinked and then felt her mind start to clear.

_Mulder?_

A large warm hand was on her face and she should have felt afraid, but her instincts told her that she was safe under  _this_  touch.

 _"_ _Mulder?"_  She asked softly, surprised by how weak her voice sounded.

She could feel the heat of Mulder's body all the way down her left side and she groaned, "I don't know…Mulder, where are we?"

"Scully, what's the  _last_ thing you can remember?"

The concern in Mulder's voice had Scully on full alert, she blinked and tried to look at her surroundings again,  _darkness._  "I was at home, I talked to you on the phone…you were going…" she groaned and tried to move, for the first time noticing that it hurt to talk, "…you were going for a run…then there was a knock on the door, I think I half expected it would be…"

"Scully, do you remember anything after that?" His voice was urgent and Scully pointlessly shook her head.

"Mulder, I think…I mean, I think I'm hurt…" Scully whispered softly and winced in pain when she felt a salty tear slid down her cheek.

 _"_ _Hurt?"_  Mulder asked urgently. "Hurt how? Are you in pain? Did someone…"

Scully tried to sit up and immediately hit her head on the ceiling above, then rolled backwards and hit the wall. "Oh God! Oh God! Mulder! Where are we? Are we  _inside_  something? What happened?"

 _"_ _Scully,"_ Mulder's calming voice broke through her panic and she fell silent, "I need for you to tell me what's wrong, are you in  _pain?"_

"My eyes hurt, my head, arms, stomach, and my back… _Oh God,_  my back hurts badly…" she paused a second to assess the pain, "Mulder, I think I've been  _beaten!"_  Scully's hand reached out blindly and gripped his arm, "You, are  _you okay…?"_

"My arm hurts, my head doesn't feel right, I think I've been drugged…but I'm more worried about  _you_  right now. You haven't been… _assaulted_ …or anything…" Mulder asked uneasily.

Scully shook her head and then remembered to speak, "I'm  _fine,_  Mulder. I mean… _nothin_ g like that…I think they just roughed me up a little."

"God, Scully…" Mulder's eyes welled up and he reached for her face automatically before freezing and pulling back when he heard her hiss. "Shit, I just wanted to…did I  _hurt_  you?"

" _You_  didn't hurt me, Mulder.  _They_ did this, whoever  _they_  are…" Scully whispered softly and his heart broke at her efforts to soothe him under these circumstances.

His hand trailed back along the wooden floor and then he suddenly felt a small box under his fingers.

"Scully, they left matches, should I light one?"

Scully was silent for a few seconds, "We don't know where we are, Mulder…"

"Do we have any choice?" He asked softly. "I  _need_ to see you, Scully, I'm worried."

" _They_  could be relying on that."

"Scully, if these bastards had wanted us dead they could have just killed us…" Mulder reasoned.

Scully agreed, "You're right, Mulder. Light the match…"

Mulder opened the box, held up the match and struck.

Light flooded the space and they both winced, blinking rapidly as their eyes adjusted.

As Scully's face became clear Mulder's jaw dropped in horror,  _"Oh My God…Scully!"_

Scully's face was covered in bruises, her eyes were blackened, and there were cuts on her head and blood in her hair. The dark black and purple bruises carried on down her neck and Mulder presumed under her clothing.

"Oh Jesus," Mulder gasped, tears glimmering in his eyes as he took in her injuries, "What in the fuck did those  _bastards_  do to you?"

Scully glanced away, inexplicably embarrassed by her injuries and the obvious horror on her partner's face. Just as the match started to burn out she saw a piece of paper lying between them and reached out to grab it.

"Carefully check that's out, Mulder," she said softly, "then light another one. I think this is a note…or some sort of instructions…"

 


	4. Captured

Mulder quickly did as he had been told, trying to focus on the task at hand and not Scully's injuries.

The light flickered above the paper and Scully needlessly read the text out loud.

 

**_Agents,  
_ ** **_I'd love to be able to tell you that this is part of an elaborate government conspiracy, but I'd be lying.  
_ ** **_THIS is about money - Pure and simple.  
_ ** **_You have been taken hostage and letters have been sent to the understated people explaining that we require a payment of 10 million dollars in cash in order to secure your safe return.  
_ ** ****_We know that it is not government policy to meet hostage demands for captured agents, but we believe that the people on the list…_

 

Scully swore as the light faded and Mulder quickly relit another match.

 

**_…_ ** **_below will be sufficiently motivated to cut through red tape in order to secure your safe return.  
_ ** **_They have five days to deliver the money to a secure location; otherwise, this area will be flooded.  
_ ** **_We hope you have a pleasant stay…_ **

 

The list underneath was short, simple and perfectly researched.

 

**_Assistant Director Walter Skinner_ **

**_Margaret Scully_ **

**_Teena Mulder_ **

**_The offices of The Lone Gunmen_ **

 

"Oh God, Mulder… _my mom!"_  Scully's voice cracked and Mulder reached to take her hand gently.

"The  _bastards!"_  He seethed.

"Wait, they've added something on the back," Scully said as another match died.

Mulder lit the next one quickly and held it up.

 

**_We have left rations for five days and our GENEROSITY has even extended to some basic first aid supplies.  
We underestimated Agent Scully's fight; she only accepted her fate when informed that we already had her partner. I guess the extent of your treatment will depend on how cosy you two really are…_ **

 

_"Oh,_ _Scully…"_  Mulder said with a broken voice as the match burnt out and the darkness returned.

"I  _honestly_  don't remember anything, they must have knocked my head pretty hard." Scully sighed, "I probably realised my best hope for helping you was accepting my own abduction…that seems logical."

" _Logical?_  Jesus Christ, Scully, what if they hadn't even kept us together? If you had even  _one_  chance to escape these psychopaths you should have taken it!" Mulder barked.

Scully's voice was broken as she responded weakly, "I really don't remember anything…"

Mulder shook his head, "No,  _I'm sorry,_ I didn't mean to lose my temper…" he stopped and took a few deep breaths.

He listened to his partner's quiet shallow breathing and felt a wave of familiar affection, "I want to hold you so bad, Scully, but I don't want to hurt you…"


	5. Bearings

Surprised by his sudden and emotional declaration Scully wiggled awkwardly towards him in the small space and silently directed him to lie back before resting her head on his chest, " _You_ would never hurt me, Mulder."

"Just the thought that you could have  _allowed…_ " Mulder whispered, his arm gently moved up and he rested it on her hip carefully. "You're  _really_  okay?"

Scully nodded against his chest, "We don't  _know_ what happened, Mulder. I was guessing, filling in the blanks. If I knew they already had you my  _instinct_  would have been to protect you…I don't have a death wish."

Mulder sighed, " _Scully…"_

"Look we're here now," Scully said softly. "Lets at least try and look on the bright side...at least we're together."

Mulder laughed humourlessly, "Yes, at least if we're going to rot in this box for five days and then die horrific and painful deaths we'll have good company."

Scully's eyes welled up and she bit her lip, "I just meant that I'm glad I'm with you. That I'm not alone…but more than anything, that I'm with  _you."_

He was silent for several long moments and then he nodded and kissed the top of her head. "I'd rather you were anywhere else in the world than here with me…but there's no one else I'd rather have by my side," Mulder conceded softly.

* * *

After several minutes Scully regretfully pulled herself out of Mulder's arms and got to her hands and knees.

Mulder heard her hiss of pain as she crawled away and winced.

"Give me the matches, let's have a look at what they've left us," Scully said with a slightly determined edge to her voice.

Once down by Mulder's feet Scully lit a match and looked around, "There's food and water, ointment and cotton, a bucket…" she looked up and pulled a face, they both knew what  _that_ was for. "Mulder, there's a wide tube coming out of the wall down here…"

"Should we try and dismantle or block it?" Mulder queried.

Scully shook her head, "If they were going to gas us I doubt they would have made it that obvious."

Mulder smiled and nodded, "Yeah, sure, I guess. Maybe I could try…"

The light died and Scully struck up another match as Mulder shifted to the corner of their container and turned to the best angle he could before thrusting upwards with three hard kicks.

_"_ _MULDER! NO!"_ Scully shouted from behind and he froze and turned.

Scully crawled towards what she had seen falling and picked it up and sniffed, then she knocked the ceiling a few times. As the light died Mulder saw one of the most horrifying looks cross his partner's face.

"Scully,  _what?"_  He asked, not even able to make out her shape in the darkness.

"I think…Oh God, Mulder…I think we're buried  _underground!"_

Mulder's ears buzzed and his head spun at the thought, everything he believed he had worked out since they woke up completely turned on its head, "We're…?"

"Soil, Mulder, soil fell through the ceiling when you kicked it and it's solid above us _…_ " Scully's voice wobbled as it travelled towards him in the dark.

_"_ _Soil…"_  He repeated and tried to calm his thoughts...if they were buried underground they had no chance of escape. They were completely reliant on being rescued.

"Mulder," Scully's voice suddenly sounded uncharacteristically weak and small, "We could be  _deep._  I mean, the tube…"

"Air…" Mulder realised and his heart started beating quickly, his chest getting tighter.

Mulder hadn't noticed Scully moving back towards him until he felt her hand land on his arm, he hissed at the unexpected pain.

"Mulder, are you hurt?" She asked urgently, her concern for him suddenly overwhelming her own fears.

"I…" Mulder tried to calm down and focus on Scully's voice, "I guess…maybe if they drugged me…well then, maybe I fell…"

His breath was getting shorter and faster.

"Mulder, we have less than ten matches left…" Scully whispered calmly, sensing his spiralling anxiety. "I think we can find our way around in the dark now…to get food and things…so we need to keep these matches for  _emergencies."_

Mulder didn't respond, his breathing sounded short. Scully carefully shifted to lie lengthways in the box again, moving close and facing him, lining her face with the sound of his breaths. She struck a match, rested her palm on his face and locked onto his eyes.

"Emergencies…" Mulder said shakily.

_"_ _Mmmm…"_  Scully hummed gently, holding his gaze, "…just like this one. Now, I need you to just look into my eyes and breathe slowly in time with me. In… Out... In… Out… That's right. I'm here with you,  _always,_  no matter what. It's you and me…together we can face anything, right? We've  _proved_  that."

A smile pulled at the edges of his mouth as he stared urgently into her eyes, their beauty not diminished by the bruises and swelling.

Scully smiled at him tenderly and continued to talk calmly, "Now in a moment the match will burn out, but I need you to remember that I am here with you… _always…_   _Okay?"_

The light started to flicker and Mulder's eyes watered, partly from the emotion and partly from trying not to blink. He didn't want to waste a second.

"You're okay?" Scully asked again softly.

Mulder squeezed his lips together and nodded, "Yeah, better… _thank you."_

Scully smiled at him and the light died, "You don't need to thank me, we look after each other…however, I do have a favour to ask."

Mulder closed his eyes to avoid the darkness that filled the space where her eyes had been. He nodded resolutely, "Yeah, I mean,  _anything…"_

"I haven't even told you what I want yet!" Scully chuckled.

Mulder was silent for a second, "…I can't…Scully, I can't imagine  _anything_  that I wouldn't do for you, or give to you…if it's mine to give then it's yours."

Scully tried to smother her sharp intake of breath by shuffling away from him slightly. "It's a little embarrassing…I…"

"Scully, we're trapped in a king-sized coffin underground with a bucket for a toilet, how much more  _embarrassing_ can this get? _"_  Mulder asked with a light warning tone.

"I think I have cuts on my back…it's a sharper pain than the bruises. We've been down here a while, and goodness knows where else, I'm a little concerned about infection. Could you? I mean, would you mind…" Scully felt awkward asking but couldn't see that she had a choice.

"You want me to clean and dress them for you?" Mulder asked.

"Would you mind? I saw some wipes and dressings."

Mulder smiled, "Scully, I've just said that I'd do  _anything_  for you, you think I'd object to something that literally involves looking after you and keeping you  _safe?_  You saw the bag when you were down there; do you think you could get it for me? Without using up a match? I might need to use at least one to check your wounds though."

"We don't have many…" Scully said cautiously.

"Scully, checking your injuries and ensuring that you don't get an infection is  _essential,"_  Mulder said firmly.

Scully nodded begrudgingly in the darkness, then turned and shuffled on her hands and knees towards their supplies. She quickly returned carrying what she remembered to be an old Wal-Mart bag, after feeling for Mulder's outstretched arm she passed it to him.

"The matches?" He asked and then felt her hand slide them into his. He caught her fingers and linked then through his reassuringly, "You're going to have to take off your top, okay? Will it hurt for you to lie on your front?"

"No, I mean it's bruised…but I don't have much choice…" Scully said simply.

"Okay, take your top off and tell me when you're ready. Remember, it's  _only_  me…"

Scully closed her eyes and smiled at the irony,  _Only Mulder…_

She rolled away from him and tugged her t-shirt over her head trying but failing to control her verbal reactions to the reopening cuts, then she carefully unclipped and peeled her bra from her wounds, tears sprung to her eyes and she breathed deeply through the stabbing pain. Scully carefully lay on her front and dropped her head to rest on one hand.

She stretched out her other hand, felt for his and then held it softly, "Okay…"

"I know you must feel vulnerable, Scully, but I'll be as careful and discreet as possible…I promise," Mulder said softly and stroked his thumb over the back of her hand.

"I  _know_  that, Mulder. I trust you with my life…and that  _includes_  my body…"

Mulder held her hand silently for long moments, trying to decipher her words.

"Okay," Scully whispered quietly.

He reached for where he had left the box of matches and pushed up on his hip so that he could lie alongside while looking down at her, he tried to take as much weight as possible off his injured arm but it still hurt. Mulder knew he would have to work fast…but  _most_ importantly be thorough.

The matched sparked and Mulder was faced with a horrifying view of Scully's back covered in what looked like relatively deep lash marks, her milky white skin streaked with blood and dark purple shadows.

Tears sprung to his eyes and he tried to focus on remembering where the damage was while controlling the waves of nausea he was feeling at the sight before him.

"How were you even moving around, Scully? You're…Oh, God, I'm going to kill the  _bastards_ for doing this to you!" Mulder hissed and as the match died he moved to wipe his tears away.

"Mulder," Scully said with a calming voice and then she gasped when she felt what could only be his lips brush her shoulder blade.

"God, I'm sorry, Scully. I just…if we survive this I'll kill them…or  _die_ trying."

The venom in his voice startled her slightly and she reached back to take his hand again. "Just help me get cleaned up, Mulder."

Mulder nodded and tried to focus. He picked up the alcohol swabs and leaned towards her carefully, "You know this will hurt…"

"I know, Mulder. Remember,  _you_ aren't the one hurting me.  _They_ hurt me …"

His hand gently touched her shoulder and moved across her neck to find his bearings, and then he lifted the wipes and started to move gently but thoroughly across the wounds he could still see burned onto his eyelids.

Mulder tried not to react to her quiet hisses and gasps; his own tears also went unnoticed.

Despite her protests, he lit a second match to check that the wounds were properly cleaned and then carefully bandaged them up.

"Scully, will you sit up a little?" He directed gently.

As she did Mulder rolled onto his back and carefully pulled his t-shirt up and off. Then he rolled back towards his partner and reached to locate her bare shoulders, "Sorry…" he whispered quietly and then carefully slipped his shirt over her head an down her arms.

"Mulder, you didn't have too…" Scully started to argue.

Mulder rested his warm hands on the top of her arms, leaning into her so that his breath tickled the back of her neck, "Your shirt's dirty and bloody, mine is a little better…it could be cleaner though, sorry."

Scully smiled into the darkness and ran her hand along the hem of the shirt. Then she tilted her head forward slightly and took one slow quiet breath, the shirt smelled of him, it smelled good, it  _felt_  good…

 


	6. Nightmare

Not long after redressing Scully had fallen asleep, Mulder had a feeling the experience had been more painful than she let on and her body desperately needed some time to shut down.

He lay on his side facing towards her; she was facing the other wall…the perfect spoon if not for the half metre between them. The pain in his arm was insignificant in comparison to his need to be near her.

Although Mulder couldn't see anything he could hear her soft steady breathing and that soothed him.

After what could have been hours lying behind his partner Mulder carefully lifted his hand and rested it on her hip.

"Go back to sleep, baby…" Scully murmured in her sleep and Mulder's hand froze in place. She was dreaming, but of whom?  _Baby?_  He knew Scully wasn't dating…of course, he knew that… _didn't he?_  Unless she was seeing someone and hadn't told him, why would she do that? Oh God, if she  _knew_  how he felt about her and wanted to spare his feelings. He thought back to when she'd asked for a favour, he'd told her he would do anything for her…she'd sounded shocked but hadn't reacted.

Mulder bit his lip and quietly reprimanded himself; if he allowed this situation to crumble his carefully constructed walls he could lose everything whether they escaped this or not. Sure, he knew that his partner would not be cruel…but no friendship could survive a mutually acknowledged one-sided love, not in the long term.

He felt Scully jolt awake and then she rolled towards him quickly,  _"Oh God, Mulder!"_  She gasped and he felt her grab out for him, her nails grazing his bare chest and her feet kicking in all directions.

_"_ _Scully!"_  Mulder spoke loudly and firmly, holding her arms as tightly as he dared and letting her feet kick out at him mercilessly. She continued to fight him and he realised… _a nightmare._ He moved forward to slipped his arm carefully under her waist and slid his hands gently to the area of her back he remembered had the least wounds.

He moved up so that her face was level with his chest and carefully gathered her against his warm skin, "Scully, I'm here…" he said softly, " _I'm here…_ you're awake now…"

Scully stilled against his chest, her cheek resting on his solid torso as she tried to gather her thoughts,  _"Mulder?"_ Then suddenly she tensed, "Oh God, Mulder…it wasn't a dream, was it? We're really here!" She scrambled away from him and started grasping out along the floor trying to find something, her breathing short and laboured.

"Scully, talk to me…what do you need?" Mulder asked panicking slightly as he tried to calm her.

"Where are they? I had them! They were here! Where did they go?" She chattered desperately as she rolled and reached out to every corner she could get to, her breathing getting out of control.

_"They?"_  Mulder paused. "The Matches?"

"Where are they? Mulder, did they take them?" She demanded irrationally.

"Scully, I have them here…they're in my pocket…it's just  _us_  in here…just you and me…" He said calmly, trying to reach out to catch her fast-moving body in the dark.

"You have them? Give me them! Mulder, I need them!" She cried desperately.

Hearing her tears Mulder rushed to pass them into her hand and heard her fiddle with it frantically before scraping a little scrap of wood down the box.

Light burst into the room.

As the light spread out Mulder gasped in surprise when Scully pulled herself close, holding the match near their faces and latching immediately onto his dazed gaze.

"Scully, what do you need?" Mulder asked, calmly but urgently.

"I just needed…" She nodded and looked into his eyes. "This, I needed…I dreamt you were gone. I woke up and I was alone…alone down here in the dark…I couldn't... _I couldn't…"_

" _Shhhh,_  Scully. I'm here…I've got you…" Mulder said softly, his fingers combing carefully through her bloody hair.

"I was so afraid, I've never felt fear like it…to be alone without you! Mulder…you could've been alone down here without me!" Her eyes still glowed with fear as she scanned his face and leaned her cheek into his palm.

His eyes filled with tears and he nodded, understanding her nightmare completely. "I'm  _here…_ " Mulder leaned and kissed her temple as the light died. "Do you need some more time? Another match..."

Scully rested her head on his warm chest and let out a long breath, "No…but can I? I mean, do you mind if I lie with you like this? So I can feel you against me? Then I won't doubt my senses, I can listen to your heartbeat and  _know_  you're here with me."

Mulder kissed her head and lay back on the floor carefully, his own breathing only just returning to normal. "Absolutely, Scully…" he paused and then feeling shaken by her turmoil ignored his internal moderator, "… _anything."_

 


	7. Adjusting to Darkness

A few hours later and Mulder had squeezed his lanky frame down to the bottom of their container and returned with two bottles of water and a few cereal bars.

They lay facing each other in comfortable silence, despite their surroundings.

After several minutes Mulder was momentarily startled by Scully's voice.

"I know the Romans thought it the height of decadence, but eating lying down does not feel natural…"

Mulder could hear the smirk in her voice and smiled himself.

"I don't know, Scully, have you ever seen  _9½_ _Weeks_? Eating food in bed has its advantages…"

Scully was silent for several long seconds, just long enough for Mulder to start to worry that he could have offended her, and then she replied thoughtfully. "If I remember rightly that scene took place  _in_  the kitchen. I'm all in favour of a little sexual adventure, Mulder, but a kitchen floor is much easier to clean and there are practical and sexual benefits to being able to have  _post play_  shower sex and then curl up together in a nice clean bed. The kitchen could wait 'til morning."

Mulder's lungs had completely emptied during Scully's little observation and he swallowed deeply as his brain came back on-board with the rest of his body and finally registered his painfully erect cock.

Oh, Jesus, this was not good. Controlling his physical responses at being close to his partner had been a little easier given their emotional and stressful situation, but a man could only take so damn much.

Flashes of his overactive imagination played out in his head, the darkness only fuelling his thoughts…

_Teasing Scully's perfect little lips with a cherry tomato…_

_Scully on the floor of her kitchen, whipped cream dribbling across her pert little nipples…_

_Standing in the shower, steam covering the walls…her hand sliding through the condensation as he fucked her from behind…_

_Lying in a warm cosy bed, curled around her perfect little body. Feeling safe and loved…finally being home…_

"Mulder…?" Scully said after what she guessed to be at least a minute.

"Mu- _huh?_ " Came Mulder's eloquent response.

"Are you okay? I mean I didn't mean to… I was only teasing, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable..."

Scully's voice sounded quiet and insecure, a tone not common in his partner so he rushed to reassure her, "No…no…fine…I mean…I think I just…" he coughed and cleared his throat, "…zoned out a little there. Erm…you were, erm, saying something?"

The smile was back in Scully's voice when he heard her sigh and then bite into her cereal bar again, "No, it's alright Mulder, it was nothing important."

* * *

Several hours later Scully woke, her head resting on Mulder's chest. She looked pointlessly up in the direction of his face. "Mulder," She whispered softly, "are you awake?"

Mulder nodded and without thinking leaned down to kiss where he guessed her forehead would be, his lips touched down on the hairline near her temple and he held them there for a second before answering, "For a while…"

She pulled back slightly, leaving one arm lying on his chest. "How long do you think we've slept?"

Mulder let out a breath, "I don't know…we could drive ourselves crazy trying to keep track. I was just thinking, and based on your sleeping patterns, which are more natural than mine, I'd guess we're on day three…but like I said, who knows…with the stress and all."

"How are you?" Scully paused, realising how silly that question probably sounded. "I mean…oh God, I don't know what I mean…"

Mulder could hear the smile in Scully's voice and he automatically did something that he would never have dreamed of doing before…he reached towards her voice, cupped her cheek and ran his thumb gently over her mouth.

_"Mulder…?"_  Scully said a little breathlessly against his digit but didn't pull away.

"Sorry, I could hear your smile…I guess I just…" Mulder said a little sadly and was just about to move his hand away when he felt her soft lips purse against his skin and then a tiny puff of breath.

Mulder didn't speak; he just gently plucked at her bottom lip with his thumb and then moved his hand gradually back down to her hip.

Scully's cheek dropped wordlessly back to his warm bare chest and they both lay in comfortable, yet thoughtful, silence.

 


	8. Endless

Sometime later Scully lay staring blankly into the empty void, the silence echoing around her head. She was starting to feel her thoughts coming in waves and circles, her anxiety levels rising and spiralling.

After several minutes trying to find peace in the steady rhythm of Mulder's heartbeat, she spoke softly, "It's so quiet…"

Mulder jolted at the noise and she felt his hand on her hip flex.

"Sorry…" She said with a soft smile her lips brushing his chest hair and forcing them both to control their physical reaction to their closeness.

But there was still a tender smile in his voice when he replied quietly, "You just startled me," he squeezed her hip again softly.

Scully's hand was resting gently on his chest and her fingers moved slowly as she spoke, "The stillness, it makes me think too much…I can't turn it off…"

After a few more moments Mulder's soft husky voice broke the silence,

****_Johnny's in the basement_  
Mixing up the medicine  
I'm on the pavement  
Thinking about the government  
The man in a trench coat  
Badge out, laid off  
Says he's got a bad cough  
Wants to get it paid off  
Look out kid  
It's somethin' you did  
God knows when  
But you're doin' it again  
You better duck down the alleyway  
Lookin' for a new friend  
A man in a coon-skin cap  
In a pig pen  
Wants eleven dollar bills  
You only got ten...

Scully bit her bottom lip over her smile, "I should have guessed you'd be a Bob fan…"

Mulder instinctively leaned to kiss her soft hair again, "I figured I owed you a song."

"At least you can carry a tune," Scully smirked.

"I love your voice…" He replied softly.

"Do you think…? I mean…I think this might be the fourth day…" She whispered after a few minutes, almost not wanting to say it out loud.

"I was thinking the same, three and a half… maybe four days…" Mulder agreed thoughtfully.

"So maybe less than two days left…" Scully observed.

"You're going to be okay, Scully, I promise," he said firmly.

"You know you  _can't_ promise that, Mulder."

"I can promise I'll get you through this, or die trying…" He replied firmly.

" ** _We_  **make it through this or die trying!" Her nails clawed at his chest hair lightly and her voice wobbled. "Don't you _dare_ even consider plans to save me if they don't include you, Mulder."

"But, I could…" Mulder protested.

_"No,"_  Scully said firmly but simply.

Mulder felt the dampness of her tears on his chest and fell silent.

* * *

They were quiet for a long time, Mulder even wondered if they had slept for a while. Then he felt Scully move a little, her hand sliding up to rest over his collarbone.

"We could die down here and  _no one_  would ever find out where we were…" Scully whispered softly, her voice eerily calm.

"Scully,  _please…"_

"No, this is something we need to face, something we should talk about," she said gently but firmly.

"We _still_  have time, Scully. You know Skinner and the Gunmen will be moving heaven and earth to find you…" He paused and smiled, "Of course, I'd be an added bonus."

"Those men would climb mountains barefoot for you, Mulder…" she paused and then after a moment added, "…and I would  _move_ them."

"Scully, I…" Mulder started to speak but Scully reached up to place her fingers over his lips.

"I've always felt that we were in with a chance before, no matter how bad things got…but right now…" Scully trailed off and let her hand slide back down to his chest.

"I love you…you do  _know_  that right?" Mulder spoke so calmly and matter-of-factly that Scully almost thought she had imagined it. Then she felt him move next to her and heard the matches rattle.

When the light poured in they both squinted for a few seconds and then Scully looked up and focused on her partner.

"After everything…after all this time…I  _really_  need you to know that," Mulder said calmly and held her gaze.

"And I…I love you too, Mulder. I mean…you're my closest friend," Scully stuttered out cautiously and then bit her lips when she saw him wince.

"I'm completely  _in love_  with you, Scully," he continued resolutely and then sighed sadly. "I don't  _expect_  anything from you, and I'm not saying this to pressure you into saying that you feel the same way. I know you care for me, and I am so… _thankful_  for that. I guess I just needed you to know…as you said… _just in case._  I need you to know that you are  _everything_  to me…"

His voice trailed off as the light began to fade and Scully speechlessly held on to his gaze until the last. She didn't speak for several seconds and then felt Mulder move to lie his head back down again. The movement stirred her and she grabbed for his hand…the one she knew held the matches.

"Scully, we said we'd…" Mulder started and then stopped when Scully gripped the box and took them resolutely.

"I  _need_  to see you right now, Mulder," Scully reasoned urgently and then lit the match. She looked down at him and reached to run her palm over his face; then her fingertips traced his brow, the corners of his eyes, his nose, lips and then finally his jaw.

His eyes closed under the intensity of her regard as she watched the trail of her fingers.

_"Mulder,"_  Scully said softly and he opened his eyes to meet hers. "I love you so much. You're my life, my best friend, we share our lives together…of  _course_  I love you. You are literally everything to me."

The light flickered and died on her final words and Mulder took a second before quietly confirming, "You love me? You mean, you're  _in love_  with me?"

_"Completely,"_  Scully confirmed serenely into the dark.

"You find me… _attractive?"_  Mulder asked, sounding like a little lost boy in the dark. "I mean,  _physically?"_

Scully chuckled, "Mulder, you are without doubt…the  _sexiest_  and most infuriating man I have ever met."

Mulder's breath caught, "I wish I could see you."

"We could…" Scully started to suggest.

"No," Mulder said and she felt him move slightly under her, "let's save them a while."

After a few more seconds Scully leaned forward a little more and felt his breath waft over her lips. Her nipples tightened in response and she gasped. Even this close to him she could see nothing.

"Can I kiss you?" Mulder asked roughly.

Scully's breathing sped up and she unconsciously licked her lips, "I'd really like that…"

Seconds passed and then moments after reminding herself to breathe Scully felt Mulder's hand reach to cup her face.

"Will I hurt you?" He asked with concern.

"Maybe just start gently? I need to, I  _need…_ " The butterfly soft lips of Mulder stroking against hers halted Scully's train of thought and she gasped when she felt the tip of his soft wet tongue slide over the corner of her mouth. "Oh yeah,  _more…"_

Scully's right leg slid over and slipped between his; causing Mulder to groan softly and bend his knees up, his thigh between her legs edging her closer.

Mulder gasped, breathing in sharply against her mouth and then smiling, "Aw shit, Scully…you feel good…"

"They could've left some mouthwash…" Mulder felt Scully grin against his lips.

"You saying my breath smells bad?" Mulder chuckled and then nipped her delicious bottom lip lightly.

"Uh-uh..." Scully hummed happily. "You taste  _good_ …"

Mulder opened his mouth widely and tilted his head to the perfect angle before thrusting his tongue hungrily and joining her in a long, thorough exploration of each other's mouths.

Several long minutes later they pulled back to gentle nips and bites as Mulder's palms slid smoothly yet firmly over her ass.

"Mmmmmm…you're just…" Mulder groaned against her mouth.

"…Yeah…you too…" Scully grinned and then nipped his bottom lip. "You  _really_  love me?"

Mulder chuckled and nodded, "Oh God, yeah…and not just for your body either…although that is  _fucking_  perfect."

Scully fell silent, her breath falling in gentle wisps across his face as her forehead leaned against his.

"Hey, Scully, what's wrong? I didn't mean to… Did I offend you?" Mulder said cautiously, not liking that he couldn't see her eyes. The fingertips of his right hand came up to trace her temple gently.

"No, no…" Scully was quick to reassure him and covered his hand with hers. She leaned into his palm happily as she lay straddling his thigh. "I was just thinking that it was a good job it's so dark. I mean you've _seen_  me…bruises, swelling, cuts…I don't look…"

"Scully," Mulder stopped her quickly with a kiss and then leaned his face into the curve of her neck, kissing her soft skin and then nuzzling her gently. He continued to speak, his lips against her neck, "Even with the injuries those bastards gave you, you are  _still_ the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. You're breath-taking. On an average day, your beauty is transcendent. On a  _good_  day, you have the power to knock me on my ass."

Scully laughed lightly and ran her hand down his bare chest, "Mulder, you don't have to make me feel better…"

"I'm not!" Mulder rushed to assure her. "Christ when you told me your theories on food-based foreplay I almost came in my pants…"

After several seconds of breathy silence, Mulder felt Scully's lips slowly slide back over his. "You were turned on?" She asked quietly.

"I'm sorry, Scully - but the thought of playing with that food,  _taking_  you in the shower, lying naked curled around your sweet little body…your scent surrounding me…your soft skin underneath my hands…"

Scully was panting now, her lips brushing all over his face as one of his large hands mindlessly slid down the back of her sweatpants and rested on the skin at the base of her spine. "I was thinking about you when I said it…" she admitted softly, "imagining  _us_ doing those things."

"Oh God, I want to  _do_  those things with you, Scully," Mulder pleaded softly. "I won't believe this is it for us… _not now."_

Scully nodded against his temple, "I  _want_ you."

Mulder paused for a second and then shook his head, "I don't want our first time to be like this, Scully. A desperate fumble in the dark, hoping to outrun the grim reaper. I want  _more_ for us."

"And if it weren't our  _first_  time?" She asked sadly pulling back so their faces were inches apart. "What if it was our  _only_  time,  _our only chance…?"_

"If it's what you want, Scully. If it's what you need right now…then I'll give you anything,  _everything._  I've already told you that, and God knows I  _want_ you…I want you more than my next breath, but I will be fulfilled just knowing that you love me."

Scully fumbled for the matchbox on the floor next to Mulder's side and took out a match, she held it near the box and spoke softly, "I want to wait…I want to believe we will survive this, and if we don't the knowledge of your love is everything I need. I just need  _one_  kiss…"

"I plan on kissing you more than once, Scully," Mulder said the humour evident in his voice. "In fact now that I know I can kiss you my lips may barely leave yours.

Smiling softly in the dark she kissed him and then explained, "I want to  _see_  you, for one kiss… I want to tell you that I love you, and I want to hear that you love me...to look into your eyes as we lean in to kiss…just as I always imagined."

Mulder felt his eyes well up and then he nodded, "Yeah…me too…"

"I know I don't look great…" Scully started awkwardly.

Mulder took the little match and box from her hand and struck them vehemently.

The light filled the space around them and as his eyes adjusted Mulder was faced with the unforgettable image of Dana Scully lying on his chest, straddling his thigh.

She looked down and blinked in the light, then looked back up at him. Her hair was filthy, her face bruised and beaten…her lips were pink and swollen from their kisses and her eyes glowed with love behind her insecure smile.

" _So_  fucking beautiful…" Mulder choked out, surprising himself with the tears in his voice.

Scully's mouth spread into a broader smile at his genuine words and wiggled closer so her lips were centimetres away from his.

" _So_  handsome…" She replied, running her fingers over the worry lines in his forehead.

Holding the match carefully nearby Mulder lifted his free right hand and cupped her cheek, "In case you didn't hear me the first time; I am  _so_  in love with you, Dana Scully."

Scully nodded tearfully, "Oh, I heard you…and just for the record...I adore you, Fox Mulder."

Their eyes remained open as their lips met hungrily, ignoring any physical pain that they might be in and sealing their declarations with a seemingly endless kiss.

 


	9. Hold Me Tight

Scully was lying in the dark trying to consciously focus on the scent of Mulder's skin rather than the musty darkness that surrounded them. She traced her fingers along his collarbone lightly and occasionally turned her head to kiss his chest, just because she could…and unknowingly to her each time she did, Mulder smiled.

In normal circumstances lying together like this would have been heaven...

For the first time, their situation wasn't at the forefront of her mind. It was there, but fears for their futures had been overwhelmed by her feelings of love…and  _being_  loved.

_He loved her._

Then suddenly she felt it…

Her hand had left Mulder's chest to trail down the wall and she felt it.

Her mind quickly caught up with the sensation and her body tensed into alert.

_Water._

_"Mulder, Mulder…."_  She muttered urgently, her heart already beating triple time in her chest and the words hard to find.

Mulder tensed at Scully's tone and gripped her waist,  _"Scully?"_

"Water…" Scully murmured chillingly.

A wave of nausea hit Mulder like a tsunami, "Wh…?" He started to ask where and then he felt the dampness along his left side, "I feel it."

"It's…" Scully started to say and then Mulder's mouth covered hers

He kissed her firmly and gripped her sides, subconsciously avoiding her injuries for fear of causing her pain. Seconds later he pulled away slightly but kept his lips close, "Don't say it, Scully…"

Reaching down he fished up the little box he had left on the floor…it was soaking…he shook it off and opened it to take out a match.

Strike one…nothing.

Strike two… _scratch_ …nothing.

Strike three…the flame filled the air and seconds later he was greeted by Scully's terrified face as she stared down at the three inches of water edging quickly up his leg.

"Look at me…" Mulder said urgently, and when she didn't respond he took the match in his other hand and them tilted her face towards him. " _Look at me,_  Scully."

Scully looked into her partner's terrified eyes and nodded, "Yeah…"

"Just keep your eyes on me, okay?"

She nodded again, gnawing at her lips as her gaze flickered back down to the rising water and then purposefully back to his.

The light died and Mulder quickly grabbed another match, two strikes and the light returned.

The water almost covered both of their legs now and Mulder glanced down at them, linked together, determined not to drift apart.

"Mulder…" Scully said calling his gaze back, "I love you,  _so_  much."

Mulder nodded, "Oh God, me too… _I love you._ Just stay with me okay?  _Hold me tight."_

 _"Mmmm…"_  Scully agreed her mouth closed tightly in fear.

"Kiss me…" Mulder said as the light died, he went to light another but the box was out of reach.

His brief bubble of frustration was burst when Scully's lips found his in the dark.

"Hold me tight, don't worry about the cuts…I need to feel you around me…" Scully asked breathlessly as the cold water lapped at her shoulder blades.

Mulder pushed up as far as he could towards the ceiling and then wrapped one arm tightly around Scully's waist and one under her arms, their legs still tangled together.

"Hold on…" Scully said desperately and closed her lips over his as the water passed her neck.

They floated up slightly and rolled onto their sides, causing Scully to take in a mouth full of water and then cough it up.

Mulder looked around desperately and then took one hand off her waist and braced it on the ceiling.

 _"Hold me!"_  Scully gasped.

" _I am._  I've got you…I promise…I'm just bracing myself on the ceiling or I might roll above you…"

Scully dropped her face to his shoulders, her lips kissing him automatically, "Okay…okay…I'm sorry…"

"I love you, Scully…" Mulder said with surprising calmness as he leaned in to nuzzle and breathe in the scent of her soft skin,  _"…always."_

Scully nodded, "Love you."

Moments later she spluttered and Mulder pushed himself and turned. He rolled her out of the water and took a deep breath before going under himself...

Seconds drifted by slowly and the now familiar darkness that surrounded him began to fade as he focused on her legs banded around him, her hands gripping his biceps...he held his breath. Your life is meant to cross your mind before you die, Mulder had had a more eventful life than most, but right now he only had one thought... _Scully._

Suddenly he felt Scully's lips on his, and air in his lungs, he rolled back around and coughed up some water.

"Heard something…" Scully said urgently, ..."scraping above us."

"I…" Mulder tried to speak but his mouth and nose filled again, he choked and the water submerged his head.

Scully felt for a space above her with her hand, she tried to lift him but couldn't, then kept her legs tightly around his waist as she pushed up to take a long deep breath of oxygen before pulling back under the water, she gripped his face and covered his mouth.

Mulder felt his head spin and then the air fill his lungs as Scully's lips covered his and breathed life into him. He blindly slid his hand into hers… _did she say scraping?_

Then her lips were gone and his lungs painfully fought the desire to breathe, he could feel her legs hold tightly to his waist - a death grip  _so_  tight that it almost startled him.

His head started to become foggy and then suddenly her lips returned. She seemed slower than last time…her lungs steadily transferring a light stream of air into his and then lingering. She kept her lips sealed over his and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.

Mulder knew what that meant… _they were out of options._


	10. I've Got You

As the wood was smashed and pulled back Skinner reached down to grab onto the first limb he saw. After five hours of digging, he'd heard the water starting to flow and was convinced that they were too late.

He'd had one fast choice to make…try to locate the source of the water or get everyone digging towards it in the hope of getting to them on time.

He could only pray to any God within shouting distance that he'd made the right call.

He grabbed an arm and pulled, it was tight – he quickly realised they were wrapped around each other and his heart clenched at the thought that they could be too late.

He pulled again, there wasn't much room but he had just enough space to leap into what looked to be a horrifyingly small container and drag up who he was quick to realise was Dana Scully. Regretfully, Skinner pulled her out of their embrace into the bright spring air – he quickly breathed into her mouth.

Scully immediately coughed up some water and gasped, but he had no time to celebrate…after heaving Scully up towards two waiting figures Skinner reached back in for Mulder.

As he grabbed his arms Skinner could already hear his friend's partner stirring on the bank above, he heard her weak first word, "Mulder…"

Gripping him by both arms Skinner growled and used all of his strength to pull Mulder up and out of the waterlogged hole.

"Is he breathing?" Frohike shouted down.

"No!" Skinner replied as he moved him onto the bank and dropped his ear to his mouth.

"Mulder!" He heard Scully's panicked voice.

"Keep her up there..." Skinner started to say even as Scully pulled herself up off the ground.

She pushed Byers and Langley to one side and practically flung herself back down the bank.

"Mulder!" Scully gasped as she shoved her burly boss out of the way and immediately covered her partner's mouth with hers. "Come on, Mulder," she gasped and then breathed again, "do not", breath "do this", breath, "to me..."

Scully listened for his breathing again, nothing.

"Come on, Mulder," breath, "come on", breath, "don't leave me" breath, "not now", breath.

Scully felt a strong hand on her shoulder and shrugged it off.

"Mulder", breath, "come on", breath, "I love you", breath, "so much", breath, "I refuse to", breath, "lose you", breath, "please, not now!"

The men surrounding them all glanced at each other hopelessly with equal levels of heartbreak...

But then suddenly Mulder coughed and Scully rushed to roll him onto his side and bring up the water.

"That's it…" she said through her tears, combing her fingers through his hair.

After a few seconds Mulder's head dropped to the side on the freshly dug earth, then his eyes cracked open and looked up at Scully. A smile flickered on his lips, "They did save you…then…" he croaked out.

Scully grinned tiredly and smiled up at their friends, "They saved both of us."

"You really did…hold on…" Mulder coughed and rolled back over to bring up more water.

Laughing softly Scully flopped exhaustedly onto her side next to him and nodded sleepily as their friends rushed to help. "I've got you…" She muttered peacefully and then passed out cold, her face lying pressed up against his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a sequel.
> 
> What was going on while Mulder and Scully were trapped underground?  
> And also, well...what happens next?! ;-)


End file.
